Unleashing Emotions
by Nurgis
Summary: Hermione has a secret Ron isn't that happy with. It's not the typical story. You must read, because I say so.
1. You're Gay?

Unleashing emotions 

**Part 1**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived was unpacking his trunk alongside his bed when Ron, his best friend came bursting in. They had just arrived to Hogwarts again and both looked forward to spending the whole school year together.

"Harry!" Ron said excitedly; "I just met Hermione downstairs and she said that she had something to tell us as soon as we'd done unpacking."

Hermione was Harry's and Ron's best friend, wherever you saw those two, Hermione wouldn't be far. They had gone through a lot together. It all started when the two boys had saved her from a big troll when they were in their first year. The troll had been sent by their first defends against the dark art teacher to mislead others while he tried to steal the sorcerer stone which was guarded by three headed dog for his master, Voldemort, but... That's a whole different story.

"Really?" Harry gasped, "Do you know anything what it is about?"

"No..." Ron said truthfully, "I have no idea"

Here they were again, the famous Harry Potter and his loyal followers Ron and Hermione, back to Hogwarts.

Ron finished unpacking first, stood up and ran downstairs to meet Hermione. Harry wondered what she could have to tell them while he fished a pair of stinky old socks out of his trunk. Hopefully this wasn't anything that would lead to him having to rescue someone, almost die or anything else life threatening, because Harry had had enough of adventures. Harry finished his unpacking quickly and ran downstairs away from the boy's dormitory, he was hurrying so much that he didn't notice a rather chubby boy making his way up the stairs.

"Hi Harr..." Neville stuttered towards Harry when he came whooshing down, made his way through the common room and out the hole behind the painting.

Neville was the same age as Harry and the rest but he had never really fitted in the clique. He was a chubby, shy, clumsy little fellow that always seemed to get into trouble. He was their friend, but he didn't hang around them as much as he wanted.

"You what!" Ron yelled a little to loudly at Hermione when they were sitting at the breakfast table. Hermione looked nervously at many of the startled and curious faces all around them trying to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"Shhh... Not so loud, this is supposed to be a secret," Hermione whispered.

Harry stretched his arms calmly and looked straight at Hermione. "Well, it's not what I ever expected you to turn into"

"I didn't turn into anything Harry" Hermione said fiercely "It's just who I am, this is just the way I feel."

"No, it can't be, common Hermione you're just teasing right?" Ron said turning almost maroon and holding the table in a death grip "Right?"

"I'm not teasing Ron" Hermione said, "I am gay"

Harry heard a horrible choking sound beside him. He turned and saw that Ron had actually turned purple and was struggling to breath normally. Ron then seemed to get himself together because a minute later he stood up and ran out of the dinner hall.

"I guess he didn't take it that well, huh?" Hermione sighed.

"So, you're a lesbo, huh?" Harry exclaimed,

"Oh common, Harry, I thought you would at least understand" Hermione said disappointedly, "It's not as I've really changed; I mean I'm still me, but I'm just not attracted to guys".

Harry and Hermione were walking to Herbalogy class after lunch; the sun was shining down on their faces making their noses tingle. All around them were students, some sitting near the lake, under a tree, reading a book, others hurrying to class, none of them oblivious to the fact that there was a red headed boy moping inside on this beautiful day.

"Have you seen Ron around? I thought he was supposed to attend class with us" Hermione asked curiously.

"No, I think he's still a little upset about... well you know what about" Harry exclaimed eyeing Hermione nervously. "I'd just give him a little more time, you know, to digest this."

The Herbalogy class went slowly and in silence. Professor Sprout rambled on about some sort of herb that could restore full strength and was often used by the Quiddich player on their Home team, but Harry wasn't really listening, usually when someone mentioned Quiddich he was all ears but not now. He was thinking about what this would mean for their friendship, knowing that Ron wasn't a guy who would take as big news as this for granted and Hermione wasn't going to just leave it like, she was likely to get a girlfriend or what not, and he was scared that the trio might brake up.

"...and it also contains the ability to wake up the dead, but that's not recommended." Harry snapped out if his doze as Prof. Sprout continued to ramble. "The person will not be the same person after you wake him; this is often called a "ZoomBaaz" by the Muggles I believe"

Harry looked over to Hermione and studied her face while she was busy writing down glossary, sweating because of the hot air inside the green house or her excitement learning, nodding her head slightly with every fact Prof. Sprout spit out.

"Could you physically notice it on person whether it is gay or not?" Harry wondered. He couldn't notice anything; she was just the same old Hermione.

Ron sat by the window pouting and eyeing down at the green house, where Harry and Hermione and all his other classmates were making the best of the day. It was a great day to do anything else than stay inside but Ron wasn't feeling that well. He didn't understand why he had reacted as forcefully as he did; it wasn't, as he liked Hermione in that way.

Pig squealed in his cage and Ron threw an old owl candy at him to shut him up. He still felt this uncomfortable choking sensation. He suddenly hated everything, every sound, every thought, and every person.

"What right did she have to like girls, I like girls!" He though bitterly. "This isn't natural, girls are supposed to like boys, and boys are supposed to like girls, not the other way around."

Ron had never accepted things that were out of the ordinary; his family was as old fashioned as it could get, His folks got married and had children, it was no divorce, no out of the marriage children and _NO HOMOSEXUALS!_

He thought back to the last years and searched for any indications he could have noticed about Hermione, but found nothing. She never looked at other girls unless to give them guidance for classes and she did date that stupid Victor Krum.

Ron opened up his trunk and dug himself face first in his things, he half disappeared but when he reappeared he was holding a book, a very large book as it seemed, about Magical Creatures. He threw himself with the book on the bed and drew up a piece of parchment. He was going to study.

_**Authors notes:** I am a big fan of Ron/Hermione relationship, so I don't really know where this all came from. I will finish this story, piece by piece and I hope that you will just be patience. I'd love reviews, and I really hope you like my writings._

_Please if you have something you'd like to tell me, story wise or not don't hesitate to email me._


	2. The Bar

Unleashing emotions 

**Part 2**

The weeks passed and surprisingly Ron started to accept the new idea of Hermione not being like other people he knew. He also made some progress academically as well.

The trio was walking by the lake, it was a chilly evening, the moon threw a silver reflection on the lake and the dark clouds were making faces at them. They sat down beside the oak placed near the harbour they had first arrived, frightened little first year's students.

"I need to talk with you" Hermione exclaimed nervously.

"What? Are you going to tell us now that you're going to get married to a dragon?" Ron said sarcastically, then laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"I want you to come with me to a bar" Hermione said.

"A what?" Ron and Harry both said, Ron still with a little laughter in his voice.

"I found this place, I've been told it's a great place to meet new people and I really want to go. I just don't want to go alone and you are the only... Please come with me," Hermione pleaded and picked up some dead straws of the ground.

"A bar?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I think it's a great idea, I really need to go out and have fun after all that stress lately." Ron exclaimed.

Harry smiled and agreed but something was bugging him, why was Hermione asking them to go to a bar now. They had never gone to a bar, well they never were old enough to go before but things seemed to be different now. He didn't like the nervous look on Hermione and she looked worried. Was she hiding something from them?

They stood up and headed back to the castle. Hermione fiddled with her hair while they were walking and said nothing. Ron started talking about ways to trick the bartender to sell them alcohol, but blushed and silenced when he glanced upon Hermiones "I'll teach you a lesson if you do" look.

"We'll go next Saturday. There is a tour to Hogsmeade that day." Hermione exclaimed as they arrived to their dormitory.

"You really have this thing planned, Hermione" Ron said.

Hermione blushed and said goodnight in a hurry. Ron shrugged and looked at Harry but he just looked suspiciously at Hermione as she disappeared up the stairs.

Saturday came quickly. Third year students couldn't hide their excitement of going for the first time to Hogsmeade, and spoke loudly in every hallway about what they were going to do later. Harry heard one say to another that he was going to buy every kind of candy there were in the...

The magical sealing looked dark and moist. Thunders bolted from time to time. It was at six o'clock when Harry, Hermione and Ron decided to go. Everyone ran from one place to another to avoid being completely wet. Hermione lead the way, the place she referred to was far away so they had to walk in the rain for a while. They were all wet and cold to the bone when they arrived at the Mellow Owl. They hurried inside where people were dancing, drinking and generally having fun.

"Therrilivious!" Hermione sighed as she waved her wand and hit each of their heads with it.

"Oww..." Ron said while he rubbed his head. "Why did you do that for?" But suddenly realised that he was all dry and warm and sighed "Oh... that."

Hermione grabbed both Harry's and Ron's hand and towed them to the bar table, "I'll have three butterbeer bottles , thanks."

The girl at the bar looked interested at the three youngsters and served them cold butterbeer. She was wearing a nightgown over her slender body and fluffy, pink feather scarf around her neck. "You go to Hogwarts, don't you? You guys here for the first time?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's our first time out" Ron said smiling, and taking a sip of his drink.

The bartender smiled at him sweetly, "Yeah it's always fun when you have just recently come out" she said sensually and touched Ron's hand slightly.

Ron smiled at the bartender a little surprised and turned to his friends.

"Hey guys," Hermione said suddenly, "I have to go to the bathroom, and I'll be right back, ok?" She hurried in the direction of the restrooms and disappeared through one of the doors.

Ron poked Harry and whispered in his ear surprised, "I think this bartender girl is into me"

Right then a rather young looking wizard came towards them, he was wearing a tight normal shirt and leather pants not so different from the ones Bill, Ron's brother owned. He ordered a drink from the bartender who served him the drink elegantly.

"Hey there" The young wizard said to Ron. Harry was looking around the dance floor searching for Hermione, if she had returned.

"You here often?" The Wizard continued, resting one hand on the table and the other on his chin.

"Eh... no, It's my first time" Ron replied.

"I'm Carl," The young wizard said and held out his hand in front of Ron.

"I'm Ron, pleasure," Ron said, taking his outstretched hand.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine..." Carl said winking at him and smiling. "So eh... Do you have a boyfriend, Ron?"

"A boyfriend?" Ron asked startled

"Yeah, I saw you from across the room and I was stunned by your beauty" Carl said.

"So how about it?" Carl continued and winked at him again.

Things were finally starting to get more than suspicious for Ron; He didn't know what he ought to think. Was this GUY actually hitting on him?

The truth was also sinking in Harry's mind because right then he noticed something peculiar. In every corner were couples, guys kissing other guys, girls holding hands and giggling. Harry suddenly heard a thump and then someone grabbing him tight.

"Eh... sorry Carl, this is my boyfriend, Harry" Ron said panicky while holding grip tight around Harry.

"I'm your wha...?" Harry said stunned but was cut off by a severe pain in his left foot.

"Harry, meet Carl" Ron pointed at him. "He's gay too" Ron looked at Harry in a way that could have killed a flock of wolves.

"Oh..." Harry said trying hard not to laugh

But Carl had then given up on Ron and had walked away.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked Harry still holding him grip tight. "This is a GAY bar! I knew Hermione were up to something."

_**Authors notes: **This was written inspired by my good friend who is a perfect muse. She has a great imagination and ideas. _

_I thought it would be funny if Hermione would trick them a little and let Harry and Ron be left in a trouble. How would they deal if someone their own gender would walk up to them and hit on them? Especially when Ron is as homophobic as he is. This should be very interesting, please continue reading._


	3. Dru!

Unleashing emotions 

**Part 3**

"What are we going to do?" Ron said panicky

Just then Hermione returned giggling with a strange girl on her arm. The girl looked a little drunk because she hung on Hermione like a wet cat. The girl wore a white cloth around her neck and hair and silk gloves that matched, she looked somewhat around 20 years old. Ron hated her from the moment he saw her.

"Hi guys" Hermione greeted them "This is Dru" and pointed at the girl who was almost falling off of her but erected her self in time.

"These are your friends, Herm?" Dru commented slyly "They are cute. How long have you two been together?" She asked them interested.

Ron turned purple, Harry stepped a step back that made Ron loose his still holding death grip and fall harshly on the floor. Hermione leaned at Dru and said slowly, whispering the last word: "Erm... Dru. They're straight"

Dru gasped in shock. "What!" she yelled. "But they look so adorable together, the thought of them two... Yummy" she muttered to herself, licking her lips sensually.

Ron and Harry looked horrified at Dru then looked at each other with a glimpse of disgust in their eyes, and moved quickly away from each other. Hermione looked stunned at the two of them, and shook her head.

"She is only kidding guys, right Dru?" Hermione said, looking intensely at her.

"Of course I am" Dru said, smiling mischievously.

"I need something to drink," She said suddenly. She stood up on her own feet and stumbled toward the bar relieving Hermione of her burden for a while. Hermione straightened herself up.

"Eh... Hermione, What was that?" Ron said a bit shocked

Hermione blushed "I met her in the bathroom. She was having some troubles with some women in there. She was being attacked, so I helped her. Isn't she nice?" She asked the boys letting her eyes drift towards the bar.

"She looks older" Harry stated.

"She is 21, but age doesn't matter right?" Hermione said still with her eyes focused on Dru at the other end of the bar.

Then Ron seemed to get himself together and shouted at Hermione loudly: "But what the heck are we doing in a GAY bar?"

Hermione turned startled to Ron "Oh, you noticed that" Hermione said embarrassed "I didn't think you would mind. It's just like a normal bar."

"Normal bar my arse" Ron continued angry. "In a normal bar you don't get hit on by a strange MAN!"

Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh. "Oh I'm so sorry Ron," She said in a strange suffocated voice, "What's his name, your sweetheart, your man?" She giggled loudly as Harry snorted up laughter too.

"Oh... shut up" Ron shot at them, his ears already turning bright red.

A little tap on Harry's shoulder made him jump. Dru was standing, well barely standing next to him with a glass with something in it that probably wasn't water.

"What's so funny, mate?" She asked. Hermione moved quickly at her side supporting her and said: "Oh Ron was just being silly" in a cute, not Hermione like tone. Ron though he could get sick.

"We should get back, it's getting late" Ron said quickly, pointing in the direction of the door. Harry nodded.

"Do we have to go so soon?" Hermione said in a childlike voice clinging to Dru.

"Wait, don't go" Dru said. "I don't really have a place I can go to myself and I was wondering if you could stay here a little longer for my safety because I'm a little scared they will come back" She nodded in the direction of the bathroom door.

"You don't have a place you can go to?" Hermione said shocked. "Where do you live, in a paper box?"

"Well..." Dru started but Hermione cut in "You'll come with us"

"She'll what?" Ron shouted shocked "But Hermione, I don't think that's allowed."

"I'll hide her in my bedroom, no one other than the girls come in there and I'm sure they will keep it a secret"

"Oh... that would be wonderful" Dru said delighted "Where do you live?"

"Hogwarts" Hermione answered.

Dru fell back on the floor harshly. "Ouch, I've obviously had too much to drink" she excused herself.

"Well then, but I'm not going to be in on any part of this, if you're caught Hermione, you're on your own." Ron said stubbornly.

_**Authors notes:** Hey again, I know It's been awhile since I updated last but I hope you'll all forgive me. I've just been so lazy lately. I'd also like to apologise about the fact that this chapter is rather short but I hope he's entertaining none the less._

_If you think some of the words or phrasings are a little off or just doesn't sound right it's only because English isn't my first language._

_OK. So what do you think about this new character, Dru?_

_Tell me what you think._

_Nurgis ;)_


	4. Glimpse of Cloche

Unleashing emotions 

**Part 4**

"This girl is a problem," Ron said to Harry, They were sitting on their beds getting ready to sleep. "I just know it, she is not what she seems"

"I thought she was all right" Harry commented and folded his school uniform and laid it on a chair next to his bed.

"All right?" Ron shot at him while throwing his clothes in a nice little pile on the floor. "There is definitely something not right with that girl"

The days passed and Dru wasn't caught as Ron had predicted. She stayed calmly in Hermione's bedroom, never in sight of anyone who would tell on her. Hermione spent more and more time up in her room and the time she spent with Ron and Harry she seemed anxious to get back there, to Ron's growing annoyance. She would always sneak a little of her breakfast and dinner to her room until one day she noticed that the house elves had taken the liberty of placing a food tray by her bed. Hermione, who would normally be furious at all extra work the house elves did, just smiled and walked humming to class. Hermione and Dru obviously shared one bed.

Dru spent her time without Hermione watching out the window at other kids talking and having fun in the sunshine outside by the lake and drew tiresome of spending all her time cooped up in Hermione's room.

"Herm, darling." Dru said in a childlike voice one evening Hermione had just come up to her room after dinner, "I really need to get some fresh air if you know what I mean. I've stayed soundly in here for a whole week and I'm not feeling that well. Can't I go out in the sun for a moment tomorrow?"

"Oh, Dru, I don't know" Hermione answered. "I'm afraid you'll be seen" But then Hermione's eyes lit up as she had an idea. "I know! I'll have to talk to Harry but I think I can work this out"

"Hermione," Harry muttered to her in the middle of transformation class. "I don't know if I feel comfortable loaning Dru my fathers cloche. We don't know her that well, are you sure she can be trusted?"

"I know her and it will be alright. It will only be for one day and it's not like she will run away with the cloche. I trust her." Hermione replied.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the portrait of the fat lady just as Dru came trolling down the stairs of the girls' dormitory.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione squeaked at Dru "You should never be down here, there is always a danger that you'll be seen and where would we be then?"

"But I was so extremely bored" Dru whined back at her while tiptoeing around the fireplace kicking distracted at a stub of wood.

"We've agreed that you could have the cloche" Hermione said "With it on you don't need to worry about to be caught if you just be careful"

"What cloche?" Dru asked.

"Oh, dear. I never told you about the cloche" Hermione responded "In our first year Harry got a Christmas present that contained his fathers old invisible cloche. It has been a great use for us the past years"

"I see" Dru said and her eyes glittered. "A Cloche that makes you invisible if you wear it. I can see how that can be handy"

"You sure this is a good idea" Ron whispered at Harry while Dru and Hermione where talking. "I don't like this person and when did we decide to tell just everyone about your cloche? It wouldn't be a secret if everybody knew about it"

"Hermione knows what she's doing" Harry replied "When has Hermione been wrong before.

Harry fiddled with his rope "She knows what she's doing" he said again rather to ensure himself than Ron.

"So… where is this handy cloche?" Dru said suddenly.

"Here" Harry replied and took out a floating silver like fabric that he had been keeping inside his ropes.

"Oh..." Dru sighed with pleasure at the sight.

"Can I put it on now?" She pleaded, holding her hand in the direction of the cloche and when Harry handed it to her she snatched it quickly and threw it over her head, disappearing as expected.

The trio stared into thin air for a while then turned their heads quickly to the right as a squeaky giggle and footsteps moved in that direction. The trio followed the footsteps out of the common room and down the stair.

Behind the sofa in the common room sat a rather curious chubby boy clenching his toad that he had just found under the table when he heard people enter the room. He was going to stand up and go to his dormitory but then he heard a voice he didn't recognize. Imagine the surprise when he heard the whole conversation.

_**Authors notes:**_ _Heehee a cliff. Hope it's alright. I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update the story for so long, I've been busy with life but I'll try to continue as much as I can and although a long time may occur in the meantime I'll finish it sooner or later. Please REVIEW, because you all know how much I love those._


End file.
